legends return
by Godliebel
Summary: The riders are established, Eragons a myth in Alagaesia, but when a new power threatens Alageasias peace, he must return. Set 200 years after Eragon leaves, there will be War, there will be Love, and there will be new characters
1. Chapter 1

**Although this is not my first story, it's the first one I have written in probably a year or two. I hope you enjoy, and please review. I can't make it better unless you tell me whats wrong.**

Another line appeared on Eragon's door after he uttered a few words in the ancient language. There was now a total of 200 of them . Each represented one year that had passed since the completion of Dras Shur'tugal. Saphira had said, _there is no reason to use any complicated meanings, everyone should know what this place is about, Dras Shur'tugal is what it is and what it will be called_. And that was that for no one dared to bring forth argument.

Eragon sighed, and looked at how long he was here, and stated to Saphira, _Ahhhh, we have been gone to long partner, Roran has died, Ismira, and even Ismiras son has passed into the void. The only ones left other than our elven companions is Orik, and he is winding down_, he whispered to Saphira through their mental link, greif and pain emanting from his voice.

Eragon, I am also greatly pained, ohhh but little one, do not worry it was inevitable, think of the happier things, for there is plenty…Murtagh and Thorn are right down the hall, Blodhgram is helping me teach this very instant, and you must not forget all of your students who love you dearly.

All of Eragons saddened thoughts diminished once Saphira was over, _you have always known how to clear my mind._

Saphira did a mental hum of awknowlegdment, and went back to teaching the riders about combat with another race, specifically elves, and Blodhgram was the example. He was trying to "kill" her. eragon would've regulary been their helping her or other teachers, but this week was the time for him to discover what was going on in Alageasia and give advice to the worlds new leaders, even on trivial matters. He always did this when the marking on the door act came, though it was not very nessacary for him to anymore. There were 256 riders including him, Murtagh, and Arya. Though only 52 were fully trained, and all of them except 4 were in Alageasia. The 48 in Alagaesia were spread out, some consultants to the countries, other roaming freely about helping people who were in need, and also teaching the new generations about the past. Eragon only contacted Alageasia to keep in touch with old friends, and new ones.

At this moment he was contacting Jorun, the present King of Alageasia, which now included Surda, who was Nasuadas great grandson. Jorun was young, very young, he was 18 when he took throne. His father died from a uncurable sickness, and Jorun was forced to take the throne. Jorun was now 25, he was tall and muscular, and of course, kingly looking, with the perfect featuers. In truth, other than Nasuada, he was the greatest leader yet. Eragon had heard that he had even bested some, only some, of his riders in duels. Eragon respected him, but only to a ceratin extent, he still doubted his wisdom.

The mirror infront of him rippled and a gory scene came up in front of him. Jorun was tied to his throne, the gaurds that were addigned to him were slaughtered. A man standing to the side of Jorun smiled when he saw Eragon in the mirror, "Just in time boy, if you do not wish to see Jorun killed go retrieve Eragon," and the man placed a knife against Joruns throat to prove his willingness to kill.

Eragon just smiled, he still looked like he did when he left, even at the ripe age of 226, he looked in his late teens or very early twenties. Eragon said, "I am in command at this moment and whatever you wish to say you may say to me, Eragon is not available and will never be for such trivial matters."

The man steamed anger, "This is no trivial matter, a king is about to die." Jorun was partially confused because he knew it was Eragon talking, but atleast he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"You are right, I am sorry, just tell me a message and I will relay it to Eragon."

"Tell your master that a new force is in Alageasia, a force that can easily overthrow it, and it will. Jorun is already captured and My forces await for me just outside of Gil'ead, which has already been taken. We are going to take all of Alageasia and soon enough you shall also be bowing down to me." The mirror went black.

Eragon sat back, closed his eyes, and thought of one word that use to define his life, t would now define his again, WAR.


	2. Chapter 2

_Saphira! Open your mind and take my memories from the past hour, our lives are about to change,_ Eragon said over his link with his partner of both mind and soul.

_Little One, it is time to return home, _Saphira said after she had skimmed over his memories.

_This means that lives will be lost, maybe even ours, riders will die._

_I know little one, but we have trained them well, much better than what you had, for your training was rushed. These are the rider of the New Order; no one can stand in our way. Think of how powerful you have become since you have left Alagaesia, if you were how you are now you would've had no problem overcoming Galbotorix, _Saphira said with pride.

_Aye, we ourselves have grown indeed, _Eragon said in agreement. Eragon called for his messanger.

"Olor, please have all the warriors, riders, dragons, and teachers assemble in the Hall," Eragon kindly asked the boy. Olor had lost his parents when a flood hit his village. His brother, a dragon rider named Themor, had brought him to Dras Shur'tugal. Olor had asked to become Eragons assistant and Eragon agreed.

The boy nodded, bowed, and then exited the room in a hurry. "Olor will eventually be a rider, I am sure of it," Eragon muttered to himself. Though he hoped an egg would not hatch for him too soon, for with a war on the horizon, a rider is a prime target, and there would be no time to train him. Eragon put away his scrying mirror, stood up from his desk and looked around the room. His chambers were extravagant, showing the Riders Glory. His chambers consisted of twenty-four different rooms. He was presently in one of the Four studies. His chambers consisted of a dining hall, his bedroom, which was the largest room so that Saphira could fit, a bathroom, multiple meeting and planning rooms, and his favorite, a fairth room. A room dedicated to poetry and fairths. He often meditated in it, for all of the paintings gave him a calming presence. He also had a armor room, in which he kept a variety of swords, helms, and armor, including other weapon he had gotten accustomed to since he had arrived in the city.

Eragon had already decided that after the meeting in the Hall, he and a few of the elder riders, which he had already contacted, would leave immediately and meet up with the riders in Alagaesia. The rest would follow in a week's time.

Eragon grabbed a his travel sacks, and started packing travel clothes, he knew he would be garbed when he reached the mainland. Then he went and collected some stationary, in case he need a way to contact someone with a mirror. He went into the armory and sent a mental l=whistle that told Saphira to come and collect her armor. He already had Brisingr on his hip, where it always was except at night, but he took up his favorite shield and placed it on his back. It was made from brightsteel, as with the rest of his armor and weapons. Rhunon's true name had changed and she was able to make weapons again for the riders. Every rider was presented his or her sword at the end of their training, and whenever Eragon saw fit, they got armor. His shield was small and circular for maximum movement, and had four spikes out of each side. A picture of him and Saphira fighting was on the front, the rider symbol. Every shield of his and every helm had it on it. Every rider knew the symbol by heart. The only difference between Eragons symbol and other riders symbol was that on his, Eragon and Saphira were made entirely out of gems, and had a crown placed on both of their heads. It showed that the shield was indeed Eragons.

He then grabbed another sword, larger than brisingr, a two handed sword. Then he grabbed a mace and hammer and threw a dozen of other swords in his bag. Then he put his armor on.

_Stunning_, Saphira said, commenting on his armor. Eragon literally glowed, a hint of blue emanating from his body. He placed a gold crown upon his brow. The crown had two dragons winding together, both Gold, but each had eyes that were every color in the world, some even without names. Their necks interlocked in the front both appeared to be breathing firing. He had long ago replaced his helm for his crown, but for safety he had placed wards on the crown that gave him even more protection than a helmet. His armor was different shades of blue, some like the color of Saphiras back, dark and mysterious, others light like her underside. His chain mail under the armor was entirely black. The entire set was silent when he moved insuring stealth and agility when he moved. He strapped the belt Beloth the Wise on his waist and connected Brisngr to it.

He looked in the mirror; his hair was cut to chin length, so it was out of his way but not too short. His eyes held a fierce look, from all the blood he had seen spilled and spilled himself, but at the same time still held wisdom and kindness. He looked the same many said, but he was more calm, more controlled less emotional, but still at the same time, he knew he was just better at hiding his emotions, they were still there.

Eragon stopped stalling and walked out the room, leaving his saddle bag for Saphira to pick up when she came to grab her armor. The inevitable had to come.

It had taken over an hour to conjure all of his belongings, and by the time he had made it to the Hall it had been an hour and a half since Olor had come. He walked through the great gardens, that spread in every direction for miles. Usually it was buzzing with activity, but inhabitant of the city was in the Hall. Eragon was on the main road, which led throughout all of Dras Shur'tugal. One end of the road was the Hall, and the other end was the Castle, or keep, where his chambers, elder riders chambers, and guests rooms could be found. Between those two buildings were multiple training fields with obstacles for dragons to fly about, blacksmiths, markets, libraries, buisinesses, and another road that led off into the mountains. Only Eragon and Saphira knew what lay at the end of it, and then of course the Eldunari that lived under it/at the end of it. In the middle of the road was a circle, which on one end was the largest building of them all, the library. Which was over two hundred stories tall, and around the same width as height. Then on one side of the circle was the dormitory of the riders, which each dorm contained enough space to house a younger dragon, and three to four rooms. A rider would be upgraded when he advanced in the ranks of the riders. Then on and other side of the circle there was the lesson center, where many of the masters taught younger riders.

Eragon started up the started up the steps to the Hall, quickening his pace when he realized that everyone was waiting for him. He entered the Hall, dragons that were previously roaring, warriors that had been arguing, and riders who were conferring, all went silent, not daring to even breathe. They only had known Eragon as the Master, kind, gentle, brilliant, but stern and a great swordsman. They had never been sacred of him, Eragon was fierce, he was scary, his face was blank of emotion, only coldness, and regret for the coming war. Many of the riders had never taken a life, they never had known what war was like, except for the few elves who were present in past wars.

Eragon walked slowly and steadily to the stage. He used magic, without using the Ancient language, shocking some of the younger riders, as he flew up the many flights of stairs to the top of the stage. He turned around, slightly exhausted from his act but did not show it. Eragon cleared his throat,

"Fellow riders and other companions, I am bringing grave news, King Jorun has been captured," a whisper of astonishment coursed throughout the crowd, "War has started in our home, it is time for the RIDERS RETURN!"

The crowd cheers, every face jubilant.

"I will be leaving after this meeting with Blodhgram, Ismok, Durham, Lordin, and Katia. Everyone else fit to fight and at least half way done with their training will follow us in one week's time. Masters I am asking you to start preparing the riders for war the minute the meeting is finished. Make sure that you get into your fighting groups and start going over battle maneuvers. I want everyone ready to fight the second they land in Alagaesia. Wish us luck, for some of us will never be back here again. Farewell."

Saphira swooped under him, Eragon jumped and landed on saphira, a flying animal of metal and glistening blue; she made Eragons entry a joke. Eragon left the building with a war cry that was loud enough to carry throughout the entire city. Three dragons followed behind him. Blodhgram shared Durham's dragon, which was called Rolii and was pure silver like a fish. Katia shared Lordin's dragon, named Taloe and was orange. Ismok flew his alone on his dragon, Soparil the second oldest dragon and rider, second only to Saphira, but being an elf a few hundred years older than Eragon. Soparil was a mix of green and black.

They all soared off to Alagaesia, they would arrive in four days' time, not knowing if they would ever return to the city.


	3. Chapter 3

The travel from the _Dras Shur'tugal took even less than expected: a total of three and a half days. They entered Alagaesia from the East, for Dras Shurtugal was located on an island that was too far from Tierm for any ship to journey without running out of supplies._

_It was early on their third day of travel that land came into their sight. Eragon, never being very good at navigation, had set on a path that ended a few hundred miles north of Teirm, their destination. The rest of the morning was spent flying overland, south, towards Teirm._

_Blodhgram had contacted the Prince of the city earlier to ensure they were not captured yet: they were not. _

_Eragon said to Saphira, Partner, we are about to embark on the path of politics again, are you ready?_

_Why even ask such a question little one? I shall always do what is necessary to ensure your home's safety._

_It is your home too Saphira._

_Bahhh, Dragons do not get attached to land, we would rather roam freely with our loved ones._

_Eragon sighed, her comment had brought up long hidden thoughts, I do hope that I will soon see Arya._

_And I Firnen._

_"Master, we are here, shall we or you land first?" questioned Lordin._

_"We shall go as one."_

_Saphira closed her wings and made a fall into the center courtyard of Teirm. Ergaon jumped off of her before she touched the ground. He landed in a crouch, and stayed in that position until the others had landed. Soparil and Taloe landed almost as gracefully as Saphira, but their riders remained on their backs. However, Rolii landed in his usual manner which consisted of cracking the marble beneath his claws and almost knocked his riders off. _

_Eragon surveyed the crowd. Thousands of people were surrounding them, all wishing to see the hero of the Great War and Master of the New Order. Eragon stood, allowing the crowd to see him. The cheers got louder until they all simultaneously stopped. The crowd parted making a clear path to the castles steps. Prince Wesin stepped out the castle followed by what seemed to be a battalion of soldiers. A little over kill in the riders opinion, but they understood that these displays of power ensured the feeling of safety in the citizens of Teirm. _

_Wesin looked Eragon straight I the eye his entire walk from the castles steps to him, when Wesin was about ten feet away he halted. Eragon knew what was about to follow, but the other riders did not. Wesin kneeled before Eragon. The riders followed, then the crowd and the soldiers. Eragon was the only one left standing in what seemed the entire city of Teirm._


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon and his riders had been in Teirm for only a few hours before he called a meeting to go begin planning their next steps. Eragon wished to think through them thouroghly before he acted and that meant consulting with his riders and other companions.

In the past few hours, ten other fully trained riders had arrived from the regions surrounding Teirm, most of them were healers and scholars who taught the common people and kept justice. In Eragon's eyes, these riders were just as valuable as a warrior rider. Even though Eragon trained his riders to be well rounded he could not stop them from being specialized for almost all his students gravitate towards one subject or another depending on their likes, and Eragon respected their passions.

The meeting was called for in Prince Wesin's private chambers. There were no longer any war consulting rooms for there had been peace far to long and the space went unused. Eragon was the first to speak.

"As many of you know, there is a new force in Alageasia to reckon with, there captain or leader has kidnapped King Jorun. I know this for he scryed me back in Dras Shurtugal with Jorun at knife point. He states that he has forces surrounding Gilead and has plans to take it and all of Alageasia. I do believe that this is no idle threat. However, Alageasia is not how it used to be, I know that some of you remember the dark times, when the races were full of hatred and separated from each other, this is no more, and because of that I do believe that we will be able to overcome this force. Alagaesia is our home and we must fight for it, however, if we do not do this properly we could loose it and our lives all together."

A rider, who was living in a village not too far from Teirm spoke up, "Who is fighting, what will are style be, are we waiting for something to start the war or do we start it, should we contact the elves and the dwarves?"

"Patience. I have already contacted the elves and the dwarves, they are preparing their armies this instant. And no, we are not waiting for someone to start the war, it has already begun. All the other riders, even the riders who are not fully trained, except for some exceptions, are leaving for Alagaesia soon and should arrive in a weeks time. I understand that many of you may not believe it is right for these young riders to fight, but you must understand that it is their duty as much as yours."

"And our fighting style?"

"We shall have groups that possess ten riders each. There will be some specialized groups who I will announce later that will do things such as protecting soldiers, health, and stealth groups. Each normal group will have at least two fully trained riders if not more. The most experienced rider will of course be in charge and report directly to me. One rider will be in charge of of searching for magicians and other possible threats. Five riders in each group will serve as foot/air warriors, one of these will be a fully trained rider. Three will focus on taking out magicians and easing the warriors fighting through a fighting that is more magic focused, and the last rider will be in charge of protecting the other riders adn fueling their wards."

Prince Wesin asked, "And where will be central command?"

"Well in Teirm of course!"

**I promise that it will get more interesting, these past two chapters have been dull but I want to be sure that there is at least some plot to the story, fighting will come soon and Arya may make an appearence soon enough:)**


End file.
